Count On You
by greeneballoon
Summary: Beth comes on a little too strong when hinting she desires him. The pair try to stay alive with spices of romance. But, Daryl isn't much of a romantic, is he? This story contains adult content such as violence, language, sex, and adult themes. I will not be warning again as this is marked an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i just want to tell y'all that even though this will have horrible writing techniques; you'll have the heart to see it through.**

* * *

Beth walked down the echoing hallways of the prison with Judith in her arms. She was in a rush to see the commotion outside. As soon as Beth had stepped outside, all hell broke loose. People were screaming, booms on buildings, walkerstearing at  
people's skin. Beth immediately ran back inside and jolted to cell block A where the children were.

"Pack your bags quickly! We gotta get out of here and onto the bus!" Beth barked out orders to frightened children and they all started to scurry. Beth knew that there was a limited amount of time left for the whole prison until it came  
grabbed the baby bag and her own bag rushing to the small circle of children.

"I want you all to know that you will be okay. I want you all to be very strong, we have to survive. As soon as we're outside, you go runnin' to the bus. Do not look behind you and avoid the walkers. Mica, i need you to take Judith for meand take  
good care of her if I don't make it. Are we all clear?" Beth looked around at the small group and smiled small. She gave Mica Judith and her baby bag to Lizzie. Beth grabbed the rifle that was sitting up against the wall and slowly walkeddown

the halls trying to be as quiet as possible if there were any walkers inside. The group had made it to the door and waited for an opening from the door to the bus. As soon as Beth saw an opening she slammed the door open and started to join the fight.  
/

"Run now!" Beth had shot two walkers with the hard kickback of the rifle. Beth sprinted for cover behind some barrels next to Daryl. "What the hell is happenin', Daryl?" Beth questioned while panting.

Daryl looked at her and said, "Hershel's dead. The Governer has come and we're under attack. We need tegitthe hell out o' here." As soon as Daryl said that her father was dead she started to sob. Daryl shot some walkers coming towards them.

"We need the leave now, Beth!" He tugged at her wrist and she got up slowly. Beth started to kill walkers left and right while her and Daryl were running towards the woods. She wiped her tears and followed after Daryl Dixon.

* * *

 **A/N: i'msorry this is so short, this is just the beginning to a long time together. just have some faith in me y'all, i'll try not to disappoint you too bad. i hope people still ship bethyl/deth. i'll see you next time, if there is one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i just want to let you know that i am going to make daryl as awkward as he is played by norman. "daryl isn't one to just rip his shirt off and push you against a tree" -norman reedus. beth will be the one that does most of the moves.**

* * *

Beth and Daryl sprint through the forest until they were far enough from the prison that they couldn't hear anymore of the screams. Both were panting and Beth took a moment to cry, "Who killed my daddy?" she looked to Daryl with pain and tears in hereyes.

"It was the Governer... Rick tried to get to him before he did it. M'sorry." Daryl averted his eyes to theground letting his eyes tear up before blinking them away. "We need t' keep movin'." He turned on his heel and kept walking. Beth trailed slowly  
behind Darylwith her head hanging low. Daryl constantly looked behind him to see if she was still behind him.

"We need to look for Maggie and the others. We need to look." Beth squeaked out wiping more tears and straightening herself up. Daryl grunted as he was looking at the ground looking for tracks from the others. They got to a dirt road that had footprintsgoing  
one way and none the other. Beth perked up, "Is that them?" Daryl examined the footprints closely.

"It looks like walkers based on the dragging of feet, we should go the other way" Daryl nodded the other way standing up. Beth turned her head to the side looking at the prints still. "Maybe they are injured, we could catch up to them still." Daryl shookhishead,  
"No" he continued on the other way ignoring Beth's cries. She soon decided that she didn't want to go alone so she quickly followed afterDaryl.

* * *

It had been a couple hours before thesun had started to set. Daryl failed to find shelterso they just set up in an open dirt space in the woods. Daryl dug asmall hole starting a fire and cooking squirrel. Beth looked at the burnt squirrel inher

hands with a disgusted look on her face. Daryl looked at her questioningly, "Ain"t ya gon' eat that?" he said pointing toher squirrel. She shrugged and took a bite of the burnt animal and held back a gag reflex.

Daryl huffed under his breath, "Fuckin' princess." Beth huffed and finished her squirrel because she didn't want Daryl judging her even more then how he already was. "I can take first watch if you want, Daryl." Beth offered to her savior. Daryl shookhis  
/head sending her a grunt 'uh-huh'. Beth laid on the ground using her pack as a pillow and using an extra shirt for a makeshift blanket. Beth cried herself to sleep that night and left Daryl to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Beth jolted up to the sound of leaves shuffling about, trying to fixate her vision to what was creating the sound. A walker soon jumped on her and she cried for helptrying to reach for her knife in her pocket. The walkerwas inches  
/away from her face chomping it's teeth together trying to nab at her. Beth soon saw Daryl pull the walker off of her and stabbed it in the eye. Beth was panting heavily with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Get up, 'mere." Daryl turned on his heel grabbing his backpack. Beth got up slowly putting the dirty makeshift blanket into her pack getting up.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't get 'im off." Beth mumbled to Daryl thinking he could hear her. She looked up at Daryl, "Have you been out looking for them? Have you seen the bus? Any of the children?" Beth started to bombard Daryl with questions fasterthan  
/a cheetah attacking its prey.

"Hush up, will ya?" Daryl snarled at Beth putting up a finger to silence her and started walking again. "And no, I haven't seen the bus or the chillen." Daryl was incredibly frustrated with Beth. Why didn't he get stuck out here with someone else?  
/Anyone would've been better, Beth didn't know how to do anything.

For hours, the couple descended into the forest until they got up to a broken down and ugly house. Beth lightened up when she saw the house and smiled, "We got shelter!" Beth went to hurry inside, but she was pulled back by a harsh tug at her leftwrist,  
/her scarred wrist. Beth winced turning around, "What is it?" Daryl looked at her as of she were stupid.

"Ya jus'' don't go runnin' to the first thang ye see." Daryl scolded at the young and dumb blonde in front of him. Beth felt her cheek fire up and her nose flared, "It's somethang, ain't it!? Don't look at me like I'm a dead girl waitin' to

be killed by a hoard of walkers or somethin'!" Beth was incredibly irritated at the archer in front of her. Daryl let her goand she stormed towards the house hoping nothing would get her.

"It's safe, Daryl." Beth called to him with menace.

* * *

 **A/N: that's the end of chapter two, this'll be a little slow or a little fast depending on how much patience yall possess. i'm delighted to see that people still ship bethyl, it brings me happiness. anyways, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: im so sorry for not being better prepared for things like this. i keep publishing unfinished chapters. so if you see a new update it's probably half done because i'm rlly dumb. ANYWAYS, i think i'll get something in for ya ;)**  
/

* * *

Daryl was incredibly agitated with Beth Greene. She hadn't followed Daryl's simple rules. Daryl walked into the cabin looking hunk of junk that reminded him too much of his life with his father. He shook it off because shelter is shelter andthey  
wouldn't find anything else if they trudged through the dark forest. Beth held up a mason jar full of liquid with a quizzical look on her face.

"Is it water?" Daryl grabbed for it and opened the cap taking a sniff of it. Daryl grunted shaking his head.

"Moonshine." Beth peeked up at the mention of the alcoholic beverage. She held out her hand in ademanding manner.

"Give it 'ere. I need a drink, it's the apocalypse and I'm gonna live it up before I get torn down with it." Daryl gave it to her with slight hesitation. Beth snatched it and took a sip, making a face at the hard alcohol.

"Too much for ya?" Daryl mumbled just barely over audible. He turned to the kitchen to see more mason jars. The rough Dixon grabbed a jar and started to sip it quickly. This is the best time to do it, the people he considered hisfamily wasgone.  
He sat down in the rocking chair with exaggeration. Beth sat next to him on the ground.

"Wanna play a drinkin' game my friends used to play?" Beth looked at Daryl with kind eyes. Daryl looked at Beth funny.

"I ain't never need a game to get drunk before, but sure." Daryl wanted to play somewhat nice to Beth considering her fatherwas just killed a day ago. He sat down on the floor with her with a small table dividing between them. Beth smiledweakly.

"Okay, so if youhaven't done somethin' you take a drink." Beth explained it to Daryl and he was confused as to why she wanted to play this particular game. "Okay, I'll start. I've never... gotten into a fight." Daryl took a sip and Bethstayed still.

"I've never.. sang in church." Beth took a quick shot sighing, "Am i not entertainin' you correctly, princess?" Daryl was a bit on edge considering he had to entertain her. He stood up angrily starting to pace around.

"Daryl, you were doing just fine. Please just come back, we don't have to play no more if you don't want. I just wanted to lighten the mood since we're both tense." Beth tried to soothe the enraged Daryl Dixon, it didn't work.

"Everyone we know is dead!" Daryl started to erupt and it was just getting worse.

"You don't know that!" Beth countered at him with her nose flaring again with her ears bright red.

"It don't matter 'cuz you'll neversee 'em again! While they're out there you're just eager to get drunk like some dumb college bitch! Your wholefamily is dead and all you think about is lightenin' the mood?" Daryl was as red as a rosein  
the spring. Beth stared at him beginning to feel a little woozy. She had taken a couple more shots before the game. She was a lightweight, which meant she's already drunk. Beth grabbed Daryl's faceand kissed him roughly on her tip toes. Darylpulled  
away from her.

"What the fuck was that?!" The one and only Dixon left was incredibly confused and angry at the dumb blonde standing in front of him. She was just drunk, she'd forget when she woke up and Daryl wouldhave to worry about the dumb questions inthe morning  
asking about what happened the night before.

"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon. You'll be the last man standing, I know it." Beth swayed and layeddown on the floor. Daryl couldn't comprehend what she just said because he was still overwhelmed by the kiss. Did helikeit?

/

 **A/N: this is the last short chapter there will be. i'm so sorry they're so short. i'm trying to get the gig up and running. make sure to review and point out my mistakes if there are, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi hello lovelies, I feel like I can't write for my life but I love Bethyl so I will continue unless y'all tell me otherwise.**

Of course Daryl didn't like the rushed kissed Beth had forced onto him. Beth was just drunk and didn't know, but the saying of a drunken man's words is a sober man's thoughts had crossed his mind shortly. She wasn't a man, but maybe it reflected onto  
hertoo. No, she was just weak and needed connection. Daryl didn't know what the fuck was happening with Beth.

Daryl sat down on the rocking chair gulping more moonshine than he had been earlier. "Home sweet home." He whispered to himself while taking another hard swig of the alcohol. He was anxious about what would happen tomorrow when she woke up. He didn't  
get much sleep that night.

The next morning came to Daryl like a bus hitting him. He felt like he was being stabbed in the head over and over again, he felt like someone was using his head as a drum. He looked over at a still sleeping Beth, soft. Daryl shook his head and got up  
grabbing his crossbow figuring he could go out and hunt something for Beth and himself. He walked out killing two walkers with his Busse.

Daryl was conflicted with what happened last night, he was bothered. Looking back on last night, heat rushed to his cheeks before pushing it off his table. Daryl heard a snap behind him and he swirled around quickly with his precious crossbow cocked at  
whatever was behind him. It was a rabbit and all he could think is how delicious it would be right about now, He aimed at the bunny and shot it to the ground. Daryl wasn't proud of just one, but he couldn't leave Beth alone for a long time because  
she wouldn't be able to handle herself if something happened.

Daryl made his journey back to the cabin that gave him memories of his childhood. He just wanted to burn the shit down to ground. Daryl opened the door to see Beth sitting up with wide open eyes. He looked at her as she stared at him with a knife in her  
hand hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

"It's just me, girl." Daryl said holding the dead rabbit by its hind legs. "I got breakfast." He wiped his knife clean and cut into the bunny on the counter top. Beth made a face at Daryl; she had never had to have any cute animals before other than that  
squirrel and she was upset about it.

She knew she had to eat it or she wouldn't survive. She grabbed the uncooked meat from Daryl's dirty hands inspecting it carefully.

"Eat it, it's all you're gon' have for a while" Daryl commanded to Beth who was still inspecting the meat. "What about cookin' it? Won't it make us sick?" Daryl scoffed,

"Do you see a workin' stove around here somewhere that I can't see? Just eat the damn rabbit or don' and starve, I don't really give a shit." Daryl was now licking excess blood from his fingers while smacking his lips. Beth looked at Daryl with hurt eyes,  
but it soon turned to anger. Beth threw her food to the floor stomping her foot dramatically, she was turning a bright red.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We are sitting here, doin' nothing! We need to look for Maggie! If you won't help me, then I'll go myself!" Beth was furious with Daryl's childishness.

She was so enraged she was shaking, her nose flared, and her ears turned red. "I'm sick of the wounded warrior crap! It's bullshit!" Beth flipped Daryl off and started to pack her bag with rushed movements. Daryl grabbed Beth's wrist whipping her around.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doin', girl?" Daryl had risen his voice looking at Beth with wild eyes. "I was taking care of your irresponsible ass before looking out for our people!" He let go of her and turned on his heels grabbing the mason jars full  
of moonshine and started to throw the liquid up everywhere.

"What're you doing?" Beth shouted out at Daryl who ignored her completely. Beth gave in and grabbed some moonshine throwing it everywhere too. She was having fun destroying property that no one would've used anyways. Daryl gripped Beth's wrist grabbing  
a stack of neatly wrapped papers in a corner and darted outside the shitty cabin.

Daryl gave Beth a match book and he held the papers up to her. She lit the match happily and held up to the papers. They caught on to the flickering orange match and caught fire within seconds, Daryl threw the stack of papers towards the cabin like house  
and Beth put up her middle finger as a salute and lightly swat Daryl's arm indicating he do the same thing.

The two stood there with their middle fingers up in the air. Beth felt the hot sun and the fire coming down on her face so she picked up her pack that she dropped while lighting the match and started to walk into the shady forest. Daryl followed after  
her with a small smirk on his face.

All Daryl could hear was chirping of the birds and it was agitating him. He was trying to focus on hunting down the deer's tracks. Beth wasn't helping either, all she would do was sing softly to herself. That's what she thought she was doing, but Daryl  
could hear her singing as clear as day and he was getting irritated with her. Finally after being fed up with her chirpy voice, he turned around on his heels infuriated.

"Would ya just shut it? It's annoyin' and I'm tryin' to hunt." Daryl huffed out and Beth quieted down just to look at him resentfully and went to humming which was worse than singing because it was even louder than her soft notes. Daryl rubbed his temples  
and looked back to ground noticing that there were footprints next to the deer's tracks. Daryl waved for Beth to quiet down with a finger to his mouth and pointed to the ground next to him so she would come closer to his side.

"Someone's been around here recently, and it ain't a walker." Daryl explained to Beth in a hushed voice. She nodded and let him continue on. "This means this guy has gotten to our deer already, or close. We should prolly head the other way towards the  
hiking trail." Beth nodded one last time and slowly followed after her silent savior.

After hours looking for the others, Beth and Daryl had found a graveyard with a small mansion like a funeral home sitting at the top of a small hill. Beth couldn't walk anymore due to twisting her ankle when falling into a gopher hole. Daryl grunted and  
bent down a little, "Hop on."

Beth smiled weirdly at Daryl, "Are you serious?" Beth was trying to hold back a giggle by holding a hand to her mouth. Daryl looked back at Beth,

"It's a serious piggyback." Beth hopped onto his back and he grunted, "You are heavier than you look." Beth swatted his arm with a scowl.

"You don't tell a woman she looks heavy." After Beth said that to him, she spotted a specific grave that made her get off Daryl's back.

' _Loving Father'_ was the title that made Beth drawn to the tombstone for a couple moments. Daryl stood there next to her looking as gloomy as she did. Beth slowly intertwined her fingers with Daryl's leaning her head against his shoulder. She  
felt comfort with standing with him there like that, empty and thinking of the same person. After long beats of silence, Daryl let go of Beth's fingers and bent down to grab some mustard flowers. He set them on top of the tombstone pulling his head  
down one last time before looking up at the funeral home.

"We should check that place out 'fore it gets dark out." Daryl speculated to Beth who was still looking down at the grave. She nodded and pulled her head up slightly and Daryl could tell she had let a couple tears slide down her face unnoticed by him.  
Beth slugged behind Daryl as they made the journey up the small hill to the pale white home.

"I'll go check it out, stay on look out." Daryl stated to the petite blonde behind him. She turned to look out over the graveyard and stared out into nothingness as Daryl made his way inside. He looked around and it was clear so he called after Beth who  
didn't respond to his calls. Daryl was a bit frustrated that he had to physical get her from outside.

When Daryl walked outside he saw a walker closer to Beth than he was comfortable with. He raised his crossbow and it whistled through the air winding up into the walkers eye. Daryl looked at Beth infuriated,

"What the fuck was that, Beth? You coulda died and you just stood there looking dumb!" Daryl got up into Beth's face with a face of rage. Beth lightly shrugged her shoulders turning on her heel walking into the funeral home. Daryl stared as Beth walked  
into the house with a face of confusion. What the hell was he supposed to do with a teenager?


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was limping around the house taking it all in. She made her way downstairs to see two dead men each on one silver table. She felt genuinely happy for them because someone was planning on giving them the best treatment even if there were dead things walking around still. Beth knew Daryl was behind her so she rolled her eyes and turned herself completely to face him,

"There are still good people, Daryl. You just have to have a little faith, or will that kill you?" Beth was getting irritated with Daryl for all the right reasons, but she couldn't start at the number one. Daryl huffed and marched up the stairs into the kitchen opening the cabinets on top. Beth followed after him and looked up to see if there was anything in the cabinets. Her eyes lit up immediately looking at the fully stocked cabinets.

"Holy shit! There's food, we can eat a little so we don't take all of it. The owner might be here soon." Beth fast walked to the food and grabbed a piece a paper and a pen starting to quickly write down a note because she was anxious to eat something since she didn't eat her half of rabbit.

"What're you doin'?" Daryl looked down to the paper then back up to her face. He was confused with all of Beth's mood swings.

"I'm writing the owner a thank you note." Beth replied shortly before setting the pen down and grabbing the peanut butter and jam. She turned around and hopped to the table sitting herself down onto the chair slowly, turning herself into the table struggling to push herself in. Daryl smirked a little to himself walking over with pig's feet in one hand and pushed her in with the other. She thanked him and started to spoon out jam and peanut butter shoveling it into her mouth so much she looked like a chipmunk.

"Uh, you got somethin' 'ere." Daryl motioned his thumb to his own left side of his lip. Beth cocked her head to the side and wiped her right side looking at him for approval. He shook his head and leaned over wiping Beth's lip clean and wiped his thumb on his jeans. As he continued to eat thinking nothing of it, Beth stared at him with a heat in her cheeks and stir in her lower abdomen. She looked down with a small smile taken a small bite of her gooey mixture.

Beth pushed herself up, "I think I'm gonna play on that piano, yell if you need anything."

That's the thing though, Daryl _did_ want something. He just knew he could never have it. He looked down to his lunch and felt morally disgusted with himself. How could he like a girl so young? What if the group knew how he felt about Beth? Before he could continue his self-pity, he heard the most beautiful thing coming from across the hall. He smiled to himself and decided to check if there were any exits or weak points.

After his search for anything he could freak his shit over, he couldn't find anything. Maybe they could stay here a while, and leave when the owner comes back. Beth was singing the same song over and over again and it didn't annoy him one bit. Daryl stalked his way to the opening of the room and leaned against the doorway listening to her voice as long as he could. After a good ten minutes or so, Daryl cleared his throat startling Beth, causing her to fall over after jumping up from her seat.

Beth made a pained noise that could've never been heard, but Daryl's ears were sharp and they didn't miss a thing. Daryl rushed over to Beth who was now just lying on the floor with a huge grin on her face. He cocked his head to the side looking down at her from his knelt position.

"You do care about me. Even if it's a little, it means a whole lot to me" And with that Beth sat up and grabbed Daryl's face, kissing him like it were to never happen again. Daryl widened his eyes and threw his hands up to Beth's shoulders and shoved her away forcefully.

"The fuck was that?!" Daryl exclaimed while shooting up to his feet. He started to pace and Beth slowly helped herself up with the help of the piano bench with a long sigh.

"Look, Daryl, if we're going to be together for a while, I want you to know how I feel." She paused with her eyes averted to her boots, then looking up to continue. "I really like you and I have for a while, it started when you were holding baby Judith- whatever, it doesn't matter when it happened. All I know is that you're super weird and kind of disgusting sometimes, but I like you. We don't gotta do nothin', I just had to say it out loud." Beth was proud of herself, for the first time in God knows when. Daryl turned on his heel, grabbed his crossbow, and shuffled out of the house with a slam, without a single word.

…

Beth wasn't worried for him; he knew how to take care of himself. She was worried that he hated her now. Of course he didn't feel the same way for her; she's not _that_ stupid. Although she does have her 'blonde' moments. She was hoping he'd tell her all about what happened the night before, but she heard nothing but radio silence. Beth missed Daryl's presence even if he never talked.

…

Daryl hated himself for doing this, but it felt _so_ good. There he sat, with his dick out and sitting against a tree in the woods hoping his moment wouldn't be ruined by a flesh eating fucker. He threw his head back while stroking himself in pleasure; he wished she could wrap her pink lips around his throbbing erection. He liked her, but he couldn't do anything about.

"Oh fuck..." Daryl hissed closing his eyes, letting his own imagination get the best of him. He could just picture Beth Greene laying there on his poncho out in the forest, wearing nothing but her cute little boots. He could picture her having pink nipples that hardened at his touch.

He could picture everything and he came right then and there, all over his pants. Daryl croaked and opened his eyes to look down at his sticky mess. There was no helping that, so he would just have to hope she won't look in his crotch area at all. But that was highly unlikely, she couldn't help herself most the time.

Daryl was dreading going back to the home, but it was getting dark and he couldn't leave her all alone at night. He racked up all the courage he had, gave a huge breath in and out, and cautioned into the home only to find Beth sitting on the floor next to the door.

"You're back!" Beth looked up from her position on the floor. Daryl grunted and set his crossbow down next to the umbrella rack. "I'm glad you're back because I can't get up from the floor and I'm hungry. So, wanna help me out?" Beth gave her award winning smile to her archer.

He huffed but gladly bent down to pick her up bridal style swiftly moving to the kitchen sitting her down in a chair at the table. She was still smiling wide when he brought the pigs feet and peanut butter to the table sitting next to her. Then they began their valuable dinner.

"Y'know, we could jus' stay here a while. If they come back, we can work somethin' out." Daryl looked down at his serving and took another savoring bite. Beth stared at him with confusion and amusement.

"I thought you didn't think there were any more good people out there? What changed your mind?" Daryl looked up to her and gave her a simple 'm-mm', she was not going to let this go. "Don't 'm-mm', what changed your mind?" She stared at him waiting for an answer. He just stared at her, and she finally got it.

It was her that changed his mind. She could hear her own heart thumping quickly.

Beth lurched forward and sat on Daryl's lap facing him while running her hands up and down his chest.

"I want you…" She whispered as she moved her lips against his, it felt eccentric and alive. Before he could do anything, she pulled away and put a finger to his mouth.

"I'm a virgin, but I've done this to Zach before." Daryl was in complete shock that Beth had done anything like this before; it kind of scared him to see her like this. So she made her way to get on her knees in front of him and started to unbuckle his pants. He moved to stop her hands,

"No… Stop it, girl." Daryl snarled at her and pulled her up. "You're just a girl; I can't do anythin' with you knowing that Hershel is up there lookin' down on me for letting his sweet daughter do this to this old man." He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. Beth stared at him wide eyed with tears in them.

"Yeah, no. You're right…" Beth sighed getting up with the help of the table. "I'm just some dead girl to you. It would make sense that you wouldn't want me." At that, she left the room and walked up the stairs with the help of the railing.

Daryl looked down to his undone belt and raging boner. She noticed it, he knew she did.

He could never bring himself to be with her in any way, shape, or form.

…

 **A/N: Any suggestions on how to get better? Anything would help**


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl looked over Beth's motionless body as she was on her stomach all sprawled out on the white satin sheets. He didn't know what his feelings were for her. All he knew to do was to survive and look after her until or if they found Maggie or Glenn, it didn't matter by now. Daryl just wanted to be with the others so he didn't have to think of sweet little Beth that way. Sweet? No, she wasn't innocent at all. She tried to suck him off at the dinner table.

Daryl looked up to the ceiling closing his eyes briefly then opened them hoping Hershel couldn't see his thoughts. Why did the Governor have to fuck everything up like that? They could still be at the prison and these thoughts wouldn't have surfaced as much. He found her attractive at the prison; he knew that. But he never thought he would be stuck here watching over her sleep bound body like a creep.

 _You can still make a break for it. She's dead anyways._ That's all he thought as he walked out of the old funeral home with all of his gear.

…

Beth awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains into her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room confused for a moment. Then she remembered she came up here in her fury last night. She slowly crept out of bed being weary of her ankle. Beth used the railing the hop downstairs and surely she found herself in the kitchen looking for Daryl. She just about hopped everywhere, but there was no sign of him.

"Daryl?" Beth called out throughout the house hoping to hear his grunt back. There was nothing but the birds chirping outside. So she grabbed her knife from the kitchen table and hobbled to the door taking a big deep breath.

…

' _ **SANCTUARY FOR ALL**_

 _ **COMMUNITY FOR ALL**_

 _ **THOSE WHO ARRIVE**_

 _ **E'**_

...

Beth was pissed at Daryl for leaving her. She missed her father, Judith, and Maggie. Hell; she missed everyone, she felt safe at the prison. Beth had started to think it was home, but she was proved **wrong**.

"Hello, I'm Gareth. I'm here to invite you to my home, Terminus." At the sound of the man's voice, Beth whipped around with her small hunting knife ready the strike.

"Back up! Why are you following me?" Beth was frightened of the man that stood there with his arms up in defense.

"I'm a recruiter of some sort for Terminus, but it looks like you were already on your way." With a smug grin, he pointed to the sign a few feet away from Beth's right side. She looked over her shoulder then back at him with a small nod.

"Great! Let's be on our way." Gareth exclaimed putting his arms down making his way closer to Beth. Before he got close enough, Beth put up her other hand stopping him in his place.

"How do I know I can trust you? I just need to find someone and I'll be on my way. How do I know this isn't a trap?" She was trying with all of her might to not sound like a squeaky toy and she was failing.

Gareth shrugged and starting walking in front of her, "You'll just have to trust me."

…

Daryl stopped at one side of the fenced area looking at the camp. It was well maintained, had lots of people, nice parole, but Daryl felt it was off. He didn't know what it was while he crouched in the bushes examining the work of this place. Until he saw Michonne's sword on someone else's back. That was good enough for him to start etching out a plan to break his dear friends out of that place.

He waited until dark to even attempt anything. Daryl was just about to hop the fence when he saw the one and only Beth Greene walking in through the front gates with a man he hadn't recognized. Why was she here? He left her at the funeral home so she could have shelter and food for a while.

"Fuck." Daryl hissed out with venom. This changed everything as he followed Beth's movements with his eyes. Beth was walking toward a boxcar with a man holding a shotgun to her back. She was led into a trap; he wasn't all that surprised as he watched her get into the train car.

Maybe that's where the others were, it was worth a shot. Daryl hopped the fence and slowly crept his way to a small crack in the boxcar whispering,

"Beth? Michonne? You in here?" He waited for a response as he put his ear to the crack.

"Daryl?" Maggie's voice whispered back.

"I'm getting ya all out of here. We'll make a break for the fence and jump it." He didn't wait for an answer as he looked around at his surroundings making his way to the door. The better Dixon opened it and everyone came rushing out and towards the fences jumping them. They all sprinted through the woods until they got a small cabin and all regrouped.

Beth gave Daryl a tight hug and pulled back quickly with sadness and anger in her eyes, "Why did you leave me, Daryl?" Looking down he responded slowly,

"I had to. I couldn't take care of you by myself."

"It doesn't matter now, Daryl. You got my sister alive and I'm grateful for that. Come here." Maggie walked up to Daryl to give him a quick hug. His eyes went up and back down to the ground quickly and nodded lightly.

"We need to keep movin'." That's all he could push out as he walked the opposite direction of Terminus. Beth ran up next to him as they all walked.

"I don't hate you for leaving me, but you left because I told you how I felt. We're never goin' to happen, I know that. But, it's just ridiculous you left because of _that_ particular reason." Beth wanted to continue, but Daryl put his hand up to halt everyone.

"There's a house we can stay the night at, we'll be on our way at dawn." At that, Daryl pushed himself onward into the house clearing it with Rick.

"What happened when you left?" Rick questioned Daryl calmly.

"We ran for hours until we came across a funeral home where we stayed for a couple days…" Daryl didn't really know how to put those past couple of day because in all honesty, he was still confused.

"Carl and I were alone at first, and then Michonne came along. Tyreese had Judith when we found him and Carol. The bus of people didn't make it, neither did Mika or Lizzie. I see Beth is happy enough to see Judith." Rick responded with a small smile.

"All clear! Move on in." Abraham demanded to the group of people outside. Beth walked in holding Judith with a smile plastered onto her porcelain doll face. Daryl looked away from her.

"I'll be first watch. Get some sleep." Daryl barely finished the sentence when he walked out of the large house sitting on the railing with his crossbow lazily hanging in his hands.

…

It'd been a couple hours and Beth was wide awake laying there. She was thinking about Daryl and the bump in his jeans she gave him. Beth almost giggled to herself when she got up to check on Daryl. Slowly she made her way outside holding her arms closely to her chest because she was cold.

The archer turned around quickly just to see Beth and turn back around to watch the quiet night.

"The moon is full tonight. It's pretty ain't it?" Beth was trying to get him to lighten up after their last conversation. Daryl got up and sat on the steps grunting in response.

"I'm sorry I told you about my feelings for you. It was just in the heat of the moment. We've all been there." Beth sighed sitting next to him holding herself as tight as possible. Daryl noticed her shaking and gave her his poncho.

"Thanks. I wish I could give you something in return." Beth became more and more upset knowing she could never repay Daryl. But an idea sprung into the air.

"Let me give you my gratitude." Beth simply said as she slid down to sit in front of him on her knees. Daryl's eyes widened.

"No." Daryl huffed.

"Why not? I've done it before with Zach. I know what I'm doin'." As soon as she finished the sentence she unbuckled his belt, undid his button and zipper, and wrapped her hands around his already throbbing member pulling it out of his boxers.

Daryl didn't get to say anything as Beth slowly put her small mouth around his thick cock. She started to bob her head slowly moaning around him in pleasure. The vibrations almost made Daryl come right then and there as he put his hands behind him for support. She made a popping sound as she took off her mouth.

"It feels good, don't it? After all this, I'm sure it does…" Beth trailed off wrapping one hand around him pumping while she got up to his face to kiss him. She quickened her pace as she kept moving her lips against his perfectly shaped lips. As soon as Beth went to put her mouth back onto him, he came all over his poncho and her face.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Beth got up licking around her lips and pulling off his poncho. She smiled at him sweetly as she waltz back inside.

…

 **A/N: ok this chapter is all over the place, I apologize. I am just really awkward. Leave a review telling me how I can improve. Thank you for taking the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl was holding a dusty, framed picture of a man sitting down on a bench with a woman's arms around his shoulders smiling at each other. He scoffed, putting it down and continued his way through the house with his compound perched up and ready for commands. There was a scatter on the floor then a loud sound of a cupboard shutting. Daryl whipped around ferociously moving his already squinted eyes rapidly around the room before slowly creeping toward the cupboard.

Before Daryl came closer, out came a possum barreling towards him. He automatically shot it thinking to himself that this was at least his dinner. Daryl heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs then saw Rick with his hatchet raised, but lowered it when seeing the possum in Daryl's rough hands. Rick gave Daryl the knowing nod they gave each other looking around.

"There isn't much left, all I found were stale crackers." Rick held up the plastic baggie full of saltine crackers.

"Good enough." Daryl grunted, turning around and walking out the door.

"We've searched just about this whole neighborhood and all we got are stale crackers and vitamins for Judith. It'll have to do." Rick explained before putting everything into a satchel and getting into the pickup truck they found at the house they were at staying at temporarily. Daryl looked at the small group of walkers walking aimlessly ahead of them and got into the passenger side of the rusty pickup truck that reminded him of his childhood.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Glenn and Beth needed to rest today." Rick ensured Daryl, he just bobbed his head slowly looking out the window.

…

"You must be Beth, I'm Tara, that ginger is Abraham-" The burly man gave her a glare and Tara just kept smiling, "and that beauty is Rosita." Tara was proud of herself for saying that as Abraham put an arm playfully pretending to be protective.

"Hi, I'm Beth. But you already knew that, oh gosh sorry." Beth turned bright pink with a wide smile with Judith on her hip.

"Need any help with taking care of her?" Tara offered to her, but Beth just looked at her shocked.

"No one's ever… asked me if I've ever needed help taking care of her before. Thank you, if you could just hold her while I go out to find some berries to feed Judith?" Beth practically rushed the statement/question as she handed over Judith.

"Uh- yeah! Sure, I'll be here when you get back." Tara smiled at Judith sitting down in a rocking chair playing with her. Beth smiled, putting on a gray beanie, her ran down brown boots, and an extra flannel lying around for warmth while walking out the door with her small knife in her fragile like hands.

"Beth! How long will you be out? Do you need someone to go with you?" Carl came up to Beth with his weapon at his side. He was worried for her and wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Beth just smiled at him,

"I won't be out for long; I'll be back before you know it. As much as I would want a big, buff knight as yourself to take care of me, I think I'll do just fine. Thank you, Sheriff Grimes." Beth pushed Carl's hat down teasingly and walked out into the woods looking for food for Judith.

Beth looked around for any berry bushes as she hummed the song her mother would hum while baking.

"What a beautiful voice you have. I wonder how you would sound screaming for help." Beth turned around quickly with alert raising her knife up to strike the offender. She was met with a man's fist coming into contact with her face.

That's all she remembered before passing out.

…

"Daryl." Daryl looked up from his hands to Rick driving beside him. Daryl hummed in response.

"How did Beth act after Hershel's death and the prison fall?" Rick asked looking over at Daryl before continuing looking ahead on the road again. Daryl propped his elbow onto the truck's car door, rubbing his chin

"She cried for a bit, mostly acted out sayin' she wanted alcohol and other thangs…" Daryl trailed off as he thought of Beth's mouth around his cock. Just the thought almost made him jizz his pants.

"Other thangs?" Rick was pushing his questions like he usually did, but this time Daryl felt interrogated.

"She was jus' actin' out like a teenager her age would." Daryl dismissed Rick and looked ahead at the road. Rick just nodded with a hum. Daryl wasn't anticipating getting back to the small home the group had been staying at. Rick swerved around a walker aimlessly travelling in the road.

"That walker looked freshly dead; think there's other people near?" Rick looked into the rearview mirror with somewhat alert.

"Coulda been a lone traveler or somethun'." Daryl dismissed Rick's alert. Rick turned into the dirt road leading to the house they'd been staying a couple nights. When they got the house it was about four o'clock and Carl was sitting on the porch. Rick got out of car,

"Why are you outside, Carl?" Rick asked and as they got closer, Daryl saw Beth's knife in his hands.

"Where'd you get that, boy?" Daryl's voice rising at Carl with anticipation. Carl looked up with glassy eyes.

"Beth went out to look for some berries for Judith and when she didn't come back for a while, I followed where she went and I found her knife on the ground. I think something bad's happened." Carl responded shakily handing the knife to Daryl. He moved in his hands and turned to go into the forest.

"Daryl, it's gettin' late." Rick grabbed his shoulder, but Daryl yanked away from him continuing his path into the woods. No one went after him. Daryl followed Beth's tracks until he got to the spot where she supposedly dropped her knife, wishing Carl hadn't touched anything. It looked like there was a struggle, but just one pair of feet heading in the opposite way of their camp. So, Daryl followed them in hopes he will find Beth and bring her home.

…

Beth woke up tied to a tree and heard people's laughter. The first thing she saw was a man lying on the ground with his legs chopped off. Beth wanted to back away from the man, but she couldn't.

"Wakey, wakey, princess." A man came closer with a piece of meat in his hands. He gestured it to her face, "Would you like some?" Beth shook her head biting her lip harshly.

"Your lose, I prefer women. Maybe it's the extra skin they have that makes them so delicious." He looked her up and down licking his lip. Beth wanted to scream and cry, but she put herself into what Daryl would do in a situation like this. He would stay silent until he saw an opening to escape. Beth was loosening the rope on her hands the best she could.

"Can't talk so suddenly? I would kill to hear that pretty singing voice of yours." He chuckled then got up, "You should've killed us when you got the chance."

"Walter, stop teasing the meat." A familiar voice spoke behind the man. Walter turned to greet the voice.

"Sorry, Gareth. I just wanted to hear her sing." Beth's eyes widened as she stared at the man that held her family captive. She narrowed her eyes and her nose flared with anger.

"What's wrong, Beth was it?" Gareth was teasing her, she knew that. She didn't reply, Beth just stared at him with menace.

"What is- what is happening?!" A man started screaming and Gareth got up quickly going to the man's side. Beth's restraints were loosening up quicker and she knew she could go running now. She would just run until she knew she was away. Beth stood up and started running into the underbrush of the forest.

"Hey, someone get her!" Garret's voice rung out from their camp and Beth just ran until she collided into a figure. Beth fell onto ground scrambling to get up to see who or what she rammed into.

"Daryl?" Beth looked up at him frantically, "We need to get out of here, get the group out of here right now. They're cannibals! They want to kill us." Daryl put his finger up looking around then hands Beth her knife. He then tugged on her wrist telling her to follow him.

"Thank you, Daryl." Beth flashed a small smile following closely behind him. Daryl just nodded in the darkness of the night letting go of her perching up his compound shooting a walker. He picked up his bolt and they arrived to a small dark blue 2010 Honda Accord getting in and starting it.

"Are we meeting the group somewhere?" Beth asked as she got in putting on her seatbelt. Daryl nodded driving down the poorly lit road.

"They were eating a man in front of me..." Beth spoke lightly looking down. Daryl stopped the car and looked at her intently,

"Were they the Termites?" Beth nodded looking up at him. "I knew we shoulda killed 'em." Daryl slammed his hand on the wheel in his anger.

"Maybe I should drive, Daryl." Beth was assertive but polite as she stared down Daryl. He shook his head and kept driving straight down the empty road. Beth sighed, "How far away are they?"

"Rick said to meet them at a gas station up north, 'bout an hour or two away." Beth nodded and put her head on the car door closing her eyes imagining the farm. Daryl looked over at her to see if she was okay. He felt bad for her, he felt like he couldn't do anything for her. He looked back to the road gripping the steering wheel harshly.

"Hey Daryl?" Beth asked dreamily with her eyes still closed.

"What?" Daryl didn't really want to talk to anyone; especially Beth.

"Why won't you fuck me?" Daryl's breath caught in his throat and he started to sweat, "I mean, you don't have much of a pond to fish from nowadays, so why not?" Beth opened her eyes and put one leg up in the chair, facing him.

Daryl didn't respond as his hand moved to the radio pushing a CD in. Beth stared at him waiting for an answer as he played with his chin hairs with one hand on the wheel.

"Fine." Daryl finally spoke up in a monotone voice, "I need booze." Beth scoffed,

"You don't need booze to have sex with me. What are you? A virgin with her panties in a twist over thinking if it's worth popping your cherry?" Daryl turned into a neighborhood stopping the car in a driveway of a mood orange house.

"Beth…" Daryl warned. Beth smirked,

"I'm just messin' around with you... Darlina..." Beth was testing Daryl, she knew it.

"Shut it. Right fucking now, Greene." Daryl said through gritted teeth. Beth smiled and just as she was about to respond with a snarky comment, a walker with a flowy green dress smacked against the window of the car. Beth jumped looking over to her right.

"Guess we should clear out a house for the night, right?" Beth smiled at Daryl again grabbing her knife. Daryl got out of the car after putting the car into gear and turning the ignition off. The walker locked eyes with Daryl, moving around the car to get to him. Before Daryl could shoot it, Beth had stuck her knife into the back of its head.

Daryl huffed walking into the small home decorated with metal suns with faces on them and mirrors everywhere. Beth followed after Daryl slowly, taking in the culturally alive house. Daryl whistled hitting the doorway in the little light the sunset gave them. There was nothing for several beats until they both heard a thumping down a hallway.

"It's stuck." That's all Daryl said to himself more than to Beth before walking down the hallway and into the first room he saw. A walker was stuck underneath a bookcase. Daryl pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the head. Beth looked at him in the doorway.

Daryl walked out of the room searching in the other rooms while Beth stayed in the room staring at the walker. Beth couldn't help but feel a longing pain in her heart for the people walkers used to be.

Beth wandered around the house aimlessly looking at pictures of the family that lived here before the outbreak. There was a small woman with a huge stomach next to two small and smiling little boys that looked to be twins and a man grinning down at the woman's stomach with his hands on it. Beth smiled picking up the picture.

Daryl stood in the doorway staring at Beth's back while she stared at the picture. What did Beth want from Daryl? He was an old and ugly man and she was so… young and beautiful.

"Place 's clear." Daryl spoke in a slow voice waiting for Beth to turn around to retort back. Beth set the picture back down turning around,

"I can take first watch if you want…" Beth's voice was low sounding like she was afraid of what would happen if she raised it any higher. Daryl shook his head turning around and walking down the hall to a door. Beth followed him in curiosity. Daryl opened the door to reveal a guitar sitting on a queen sized bed. Beth smiled shortly picking up the guitar,

"Would it be too loud if I played a little?" Daryl shook his head again throwing a blanket and pillow onto the floor for a makeshift bed. "Take the bed, I can sleep on the floor." He shook his head again laying down.

Beth sighed sitting at the end of the bed picking at the strings. Beth gave in starting to play the only song she knew how to play by heart. It was an upbeat song that didn't match the situation, but she didn't care. It's music and it's rare to have it.

"There's bound to be a ghost at the back of your closet…" Beth sang to the chords while Daryl stared at the ceiling hoping she'd keep singing forever.

…

 **A/N: I've decided I'm going to make a different fanfiction because this one is trash af. I haven't decided what to call it, but next chapter maybe I'll have a synopsis of what it will be like. Next chapter will also be short because I'll be discontinuing it.**


End file.
